Matchmaker
by slickboy444
Summary: Sequel to Xtra Member. Jack helps Scott and Jean finally realize their ture feelings. ScottJean and later RogueJack.
1. Prologue

Matchmaker  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey everybody! Slickboy444 here, and here is the sequel to my previous X-men fic "Xtra Member." I strongly recommend that you all read that fic before reading this one. This means Jack Robinson is still in this story. This is my big Scott/Jean fic of my X-men saga. It was inspired by the fanfic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read that fic. I am a big Scott/Jean fan from the shows and the comic. I believe that it is truly real compared to the many other X-men pairings. Just see for yourself. Remember, I don't own X-men Evolution or Zelda and I also don't own any of the music I may mention later in the story. That being said I hope you all enjoy my fic and best wishes to you all!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
It was a balmy April morning in the Xavier institute. The students there were all preparing for school much to their dismay. Their newest member, Jack Robinson, was awaiting his first day at Bayville High. Currently, he is in the gym area of the mansion for an early morning exercise with one of his new friends Scott Summers.  
  
Jack: Come on Cyke! I know you can do better than that.  
  
Jack was sparring with Scott while trying to teach him some of his powerful fighting skills. Although Scott was doing well and learning fast, he still couldn't match Jack just yet.  
  
Scott: I'm just getting warmed up man!  
  
Scott then launched his attack on Jack. He remembered some of the styles that Jack had taught him that morning in speed and strength. Jack had to admit, Scott had learned better than the rest of the students.  
  
Jack: Not bad, but you still need help on your focus. You have yet to fully channel your life energy.  
  
Scott: Trying to distract me huh?  
  
Jack: You'd be surprised man!  
  
A brief smile appeared on Jack's face as he delivered the last blow, sending Scott to the floor.  
  
Jack: You're good man. You're really good. You still want me to teach you?  
  
Jack helped him up to his feet.  
  
Scott: You bet dude.  
  
Scott truly believed he could learn to fight like Jack. After seeing him fight off the brotherhood in that military base incident he was eager to learn from as much as Jack was willing to learn from Scott. Scott also thought his training would help him in other ways as well, but he wouldn't disclose his reasons to Jack. Whatever his reasons were Jack was sure of one thing, it had to do with Jean.  
  
Logan: Hey! It's almost time for you guys to leave! You better get moving.  
  
Scott: Sure thing Logan. Well, guess the fun's over.  
  
Jack: Yeah...  
  
Scott: You still worried about your first day?  
  
Jack: A little bit, yeah.  
  
Scott: Don't fret man, you'll be fine!  
  
Jack: I hope so.  
  
After a few last-minute preparations they were off. Jack got a ride with Scott, Jean, and Kurt. He was still a bit nervous. It didn't take long for them to reach Bayville High. After the car stopped Jack slowly made his way in.  
  
Jean: You got your schedule?  
  
Jack: Yeah, I'm good.  
  
Jean: Well, good luck Jack. We'll see you after school.  
  
Jack watched her and Scott walk off towards their first class. He hadn't been at the institute for very long, but Scott and Jean were particularly very supportive. He often found himself noticing a subtle, yet very obvious, attraction between Scott Summers and Jean Grey. He couldn't understand why they hid it. They acted like a couple and looked like a couple. It just made no sense to him. However, he was determined to change that for the better.  
  
Jack's first day proceeded very smoothly, much to his surprise. Even though some suspected he was from the institute, they didn't really bother him. It was a welcomed feeling to Jack's view of the school. He even noticed some girls giving him flirtatious gazes.  
  
Jack: 'I guess this place won't be so bad after all.'  
  
As Jack headed towards lunch he saw Scott. He was about to walk up and say hi to him, but then he noticed something. He seemed to be glaring daggers in the direction of a group of guys dressed in football apparel. He began to listen in on what they were saying.  
  
Guy1: Man Duncan I thought Jean Grey dumped you!  
  
Duncan: She says it, but I know she'll come back. Guys like us always attract girls.  
  
Guy2: Yeah, but did you get any out of her?  
  
Duncan: Nah, I tried, but she's just biding her time. I'll get some out of her, don't worry!  
  
The guys began to laugh; knowing what Duncan was referring to. He and his group began to walk in towards the cafeteria towards the table where Jean was sitting with some of her friends. All of the sudden, Scott saw Duncan trip and fall flat on his face.  
  
Jack: 'A little mischief magic for the thickheaded jocks.'  
  
Jack smiled to himself as he watched some nearby students laughing at Duncan's accident.   
  
Duncan: What? Which one of you dorks tied my shoelaces?!  
  
Then he began to chase the group he was hanging around a minute ago, suspecting they were the culprits. Scott felt reassured about the turn of events, but he was curious how it happened. Then he turned around to see Jack standing there grinning like a fool.  
  
Scott: Let me guess, that was you right?  
  
Jack: You bet!  
  
Scott: Thanks man.  
  
Jack: Hey, it was you who told me we're family.  
  
Scott: Indeed.  
  
Then Jack got an idea as he saw Scott walk off to sit next to Jean. He decided he wanted to confront Scott about his feelings for her. He had to know the reason for his continued denial.  
  
As Jack's first day drew to a close he encountered some familiar faces.  
  
Todd: Hey fellas, check out the new guy!  
  
The rest of the brotherhood, including Tabitha who was just standing by filing her nails, looked at the new guy. He looked very familiar.  
  
Pietro: Hey, wait a minute! I think that's the guy who ruined our operation at the military base!  
  
Lance: I don't like coincidences. Let's see who this guy is.  
  
Tabitha: So that's the guy who whooped all your butts? He doesn't look so tough, but he sure is cute!  
  
Freddy: Err, come on, its payback time!  
  
The brotherhood approached who they thought was their mysterious assailant from the base as he was putting his things in his locker.  
  
Lance: Hey! You've got a lot of nerve coming here!  
  
Jack turned around to see some very familiar faces.   
  
Jack: 'Oh no, not these guys again.'  
  
He decided to play it dumb and plead amnesia.  
  
Jack: Uh...Hey, I don't think we've met.  
  
Pietro: Don't play dumb! We remember you from the military base! You know the chemicals, the interference, the butting in. Is any of this ringing a bell? Link!  
  
Jack: Link? I think you guys have me confuse with someone else. My name is Jack...Jack Robinson.  
  
Todd: Yeah and I don't eat bugs! We know it's you!  
  
Tabitha just stood off to the side, not really caring what was happening.  
  
Freddy: And I think we're entitled to a little payback.  
  
The four mutants cornered him against his locker, but for some reason Jack didn't seem too worried. The brotherhood didn't know it, but Jack was casting a small spell with some magic powder. Without them knowing, he sprinkled some on their feet. All of the sudden they stopped cold in their tracks. Their feet had magically sunk in to the concrete ground like quicksand.  
  
Todd: Hey! What gives?!  
  
Pietro: I'm stuck!  
  
Jack: It was nice seeing you all too...Again.  
  
Tabitha laughed lightly at the rest of the brotherhood's misfortunes.  
  
Jack: Are you with them miss?  
  
Tabitha: Yes and no, and the name's Tabitha. But you can call me Boom Boom.  
  
Her voice switched to a more intimate, flirtatious tone.  
  
Jack: Nice meeting you Tabitha.  
  
And without doing anything else he simply walked off.  
  
Todd: Hey! Boom Boom, blast us out of here will ya babe?  
  
Tabitha: Sorry boys, you did this to yourselves.  
  
And with that she walked off.  
  
Freddy: Hey wait! Don't leave us!  
  
But it was a bit too late for that.  
  
Later that evening at the institute Jack was playing his guitar near the pool. Then Scott approached him.  
  
Jack: Hey Cyke.  
  
Scott: Hey Jack. Listen, I just wanted to come to thank you about what you did earlier today.  
  
Jack: Oh, you mean with Duncan and his goons?  
  
Scott: Yeah.  
  
Jack: It's nothing man.  
  
Scott: But can I ask you why you did it?  
  
Jack stopped strumming his guitar.  
  
Jack: Well, a few reasons. I heard what they were saying for one thing, but when I saw the way you were looking at them I knew then they were trouble.  
  
Scott: Really?  
  
Jack: Yeah, and one more thing...I sensed that they had a lot of dark life energy. So I knew their intentions weren't honorable.  
  
Scott: I knew there was something else about him. Well, thanks again Jack.  
  
Jack: Any time Scott.  
  
Scott was beginning to walk off, but Jack had one last thing on his mind.  
  
Jack: Wait, Scott.  
  
Scott turned around.  
  
Jack: Can I talk to you about one more thing?  
  
Scott: Sure...What is it?  
  
Jack: Jean.  
  
Instantly he saw Scott get a bit nervous.  
  
Scott: Well...What about her?  
  
Jack: I've been watching you two since I got here. Granted I haven't been here long, I am curious to know, are you two...Together, or something?  
  
Scott immediately went on the defensive, but Jack could tell he was getting more nervous.  
  
Scott: Oh, no! No, we're just good friends, that's it.  
  
Jack looked at him skeptically.  
  
Jack: I don't know Scott. I always see you two staring at each other, I always see you two near each other. I notice you two are far closer than anybody else here at the institute. And I also saw how jealous you got earlier to day with the Duncan incident.  
  
Scott didn't say a word. He knew anything he tried would be too obvious.  
  
Jack: You can't lie about it Summers. I can tell you have strong feelings for her. Hell, I think the whole institute can see that. So let me ask you again. Are you and Jean...Together?   
  
Scott took a deep breath.  
  
Scott: Well, no.  
  
Jack was about to say something in return, but Scott didn't let him.  
  
Scott: Not that I would want to. Okay I admit it. I do kind of have a thing for Jean. I've...Kind of had it ever since I met her. But I know she doesn't feel the same way man. Like I say we're just friends and that's all we can be.  
  
Jack noticed a hint of sadness in his voice as he said those words.  
  
Jack: Do you really believe that? Because I don't.  
  
Jack could tell Scott was still a bit uneasy, but he was a bit surprised to hear his words.  
  
Jack: I've seen the way she looks at you and vice versa. I definitely think there is something very special there. You say you two are just friends, but don't you want to be more?  
  
Scott still didn't say a word, but he was trying. It took him quite some time to get the words out.  
  
Scott: Well...Yeah.  
  
Jack: Well why don't you tell Jean that?  
  
Scott: Jack, I don't think you understand.  
  
Jack: Oh, but I do. You're afraid she doesn't feel the same way, right?  
  
Scott: ...Yeah.  
  
Jack: Well I think you'll be surprised if you knew the way she feels. I don't have be a psychic to know that.  
  
Jack knew what Scott should do after that. Even though he looked nervous and reluctant, Jack knew it was for the better.  
  
Jack: Look Scott, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go up to Jean and just ask her out...On a date. An actual date.  
  
Scott: What?!  
  
Jack: But before you do, I want you to look deeply in to her eyes. I want you to watch how she looks at you. I want you to listen to what your instincts tell you. Then, I want you to ask her out.  
  
Scott felt like he was in an odd position. Even though he had considered it many times, he never had asked Jean out. And he didn't know if he had the courage to do so this time. He often doubted that he ever would.  
  
Jack: Look, if you don't ask her out I'm sure there are plenty of guys who will. If you don't act, you may loose her. And I know you don't want that; frankly, I don't think anybody here want's that either. You almost lost her to Duncan, you might not be so lucky next time.  
  
Scott: Well...When you say it like that. I guess you're right.  
  
Jack: So...Are you going to do what I said and ask her out?  
  
Scott took a deep breath. He was unsure, but he knew Jack wouldn't let him say no.  
  
Scott: Okay...I'll try.  
  
Jack: You don't have to try man. Just do it.  
  
Jack could tell he was still unsure. Scott just stood there briefly, paralyzed.  
  
Jack: Look, I can't do this for you, but I can help you. There's an old saying my master once told me, "The heart knows what's truly right and when the mind won't listen, one is truly a weak soul." And I know you're not that weak.  
  
After that Jack walked back inside, but Scott stayed. He looked up at the stars trying to make sense of what Jack had said. But no matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking of those words he said.  
  
Scott: 'The heart knows what's truly right and when the mind won't listen, one is truly a weak soul.'  
  
AN: Well, that's if for the first chapter in this part of my saga. I hope you all liked it. I've always liked Scott/Jean pairings and this is just my take. Please tell me what you think at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks again and best wishes to you all. 


	2. Chapter 1

Matchmaker 2  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey everybody! Slickboy444 here, and here is the next part to my Scott/Jean saga. Just to remind you all, this is my big Scott/Jean fic of my X-men saga. I apreciate all the reviews that have been submitted thus far and I thank you all. Remember to send all your thoughts on my stories to slickboy444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own X-men Evolution or Zelda and I also don't own any of the music I may mention later in the story. That being said I hope you all enjoy my fic and best wishes to you all!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
It had been a full day since Scott had a little talk with Jack about Jean Grey. Today was the day he was to ask her out like Jack had told him. Scott was wandering through the corridors throughout the mansion searching for her. His search ended in front of Jean's room. He stood in front of it, paralyzed.   
  
Scott just kept thinking 'I don't think I can do this.'  
  
But then he remembered the words of wisdom Jack had told him. "The heart knows what's truly right and when the mind won't listen, one is truly a weak soul." Upon remembering those words he knocked on her door. Jean was currently reading a book for school. She used her telekinesis to let her visitor in.  
  
Jean looked up to greet her best friend "Hey Scott! What's up?"  
  
Scott took a deep breath. He didn't plan to just straight up and ask her, so he planned to improvise a bit.  
  
Scott started, "Hey, I just came by to talk about Jack."  
  
Jean closed her book and sat up, "Well, what about him?"  
  
"You think his first day at Bayville went okay?"  
  
"Well, he seemed to like it."  
  
"Do you think the rest of the school will accept him?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean quickly reassured him "I wouldn't worry about that. Some girlfriends of mine are already pining over him."  
  
Scott laughed slightly at that. He knew that was a good sign.  
  
Jean looked at him curiously, "Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Well, it's just that we all had a little problem gaining acceptance early on when we started. I knew I wasn't looked upon very friendly when I first came," Scott spoke to her in a serious manner.  
  
"Come on Scott, don't say that. At least we had each other for support."  
  
Scott felt a bit better after hearing that, "Yeah...We did."  
  
Just then Scott took a brief moment and looked deeply in to her eyes. He looked deeply in to her soft gaze. He felt an odd feeling. He began to feel butterflies in his stomach, but he saw something. He saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen before. It was...Comforting. He sensed she was feeling something like it too while he looked in to her eyes. He could see it in her warm smile towards him. He then felt that maybe she was the only one truly meant for him. He just couldn't see himself whole without her. He had to face it, she was his other half that completed his soul. There was a prolonged silence between them, but for some reason neither of them noticed or cared. However, Scott noticed it before Jean could.  
  
"Well, thanks Jean. I'll let you finish reading," Scott said with a smile.   
  
Jean snapped back to reality after that. She almost forgot she was reading in the first place.  
  
Jean smiled back at him "Anytime Scott...Anytime."  
  
Scott was getting up and starting to leave, but all of the sudden he stopped and turned around. He never felt so nervous in his whole life. Jean heard some of his thoughts, but it was a jumbled mess for some reason.  
  
Scott felt that it was now or never "Jean..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Scott took a deep breath, "Will you go out with me? On a date?"  
  
Jean felt as if she was just hit by lightning. She was paralyzed.   
  
She looked back up at Scott in a dazed manner, "What?" Jean just couldn't believe what she had just heard.   
  
Scott responded as calmly as he could, "On a date...A real one. This Friday at 8."  
  
Jean couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
'This is a dream....It has to be,' she kept thinking that over and over again.  
  
Jean was paralyzed again. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this at all. Suddenly she blurted out her answer.  
  
"Okay." It was all she could manage.  
  
"Great, I'll let you get some sleep now. Good night." Scott began to leave the room.  
  
Jean looked right back at him, "G...Good night, Scott."  
  
After that he left. He still felt queasy from the whole experience. He didn't know if this was real. He didn't expect her to say yes even after he looked her in the eye and saw her true spirit.  
  
'Wow, she said yes. She said...Yes.' Scott just couldn't believe it.  
  
Those words kept going through his mind over and over again as he made his way to his room with a big smile on his face. Jean on the other hand was still dazed. Scott Summers, her best and most trusted friend, asked her out on a date. And she said yes. She had always had a special bond with Scott; they had known each other for years. There was nobody she had more love for in the world. She had thought about dating Scott before, but she thought he wasn't interested. After Duncan, she felt that was confirmed when he started seeing Taryn. She knew she was jealous, but when he broke up with her for reasons unknown she felt very relieved. Dating Scott had always occupied her mind because she knew they had so much in common. They both were comfortable talking to each other and they both trusted one another with their lives. Suddenly, she realized something. Maybe this was the way it was meant to be. When she thought about it, she couldn't see herself with anybody else other than Scott. She really couldn't.  
  
The next morning Jean went to find Jack for some advice on the previous night. She hadn't gotten a single minute of sleep the previous night. She just kept playing what happened over and over again in her head. Her search lead her to the main gym area where she found Jack practicing fighting moves. She approached him, hoping he had some useful advice.   
  
"Hey Jean, What's up?" said Jack acknowledging her presence.  
  
Jack looked over at her and noticed that she seemed a bit stressed. He smiled to himself knowing what probably caused it. Still, he didn't want to let her know he had influenced Scott.  
  
"You look like you didn't sleep much last night. Anything troubling you?" asked Jack.  
  
Jean walked up to him, she was still so uneasy after the events of the last 12 hours. "Yeah, I had an interesting night."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" even though Jack knew what she probably meant.  
  
Jean took a deep breath, "Last night, out of nowhere, Scott came up to me."  
  
"Well, that's nothing new," said Jack.  
  
"It wasn't at first, but then something...Strange happened before he left." She paused briefly, she still couldn't really believe it. "He just up and said, 'Will you go out with me.'"  
  
Jack looked concerned on the outside, but on the inside he was saying to himself 'Way to go Scott.' "Well, what did you say?"  
  
"I said okay," said Jean.  
  
Jack let out a slight laugh.  
  
Jean felt angered towards this, for she felt he didn't understand the gravity of the situation. "Hey! What's so funny?"   
  
Jack calmed down, but still had a smirk on his face. "Scott asked you out...And you said yes. Where's the problem?"  
  
Jean shot Jack a strange look. "Where's the problem?!" She then started to get a tad bit eccentric. "What do you mean?! Scott, out of nowhere, just walks up to me and asks me out on date!"  
  
Jack remained adamant, "I'm still waiting to be shocked."  
  
Jean took a deep breath in frustration. "Look, I know you're new here and maybe you don't get it, but Scott and I are best friends. Dating has never come up."  
  
Jack still spoke in a humored tone, knowing Jean was still a befuddled he tried to ease her concerns. "So...You don't want to date Scott?"  
  
"Yes...I mean NO! I mean..." She just stopped there. Jean couldn't continue her train of thought. Once again she sighed. "I don't know. I really don't. I've always felt a close bond to Scott. He's always been there for me, but I had no idea he was interested in me...You know, romantically."  
  
Jack lost it there. He started laughing uncontrollably, much to Jean's confusion. He looked like he was going to bust a gut, but he calmed down enough to make his point. "Jean, I know I'm new here and I haven't gotten to know the entire institute. But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice something between you two. If you say you didn't know, then you're probably the only one in this whole institute. Have you honestly thought about it? Have you actually listened to yourself? Just answer me this, do you really like Scott more than a friend?"  
  
She was about to answer, but then Jack looked at her skeptically. It looked to her like he wouldn't let her lie. "Okay, yes maybe I do like him a lot more than just a friend. But you better not tell him!"  
  
Jack quickly reassured her, "Calm down Jean, if there's one thing mutants know how to do, it's keep a secret."  
  
Jean couldn't help but laugh at that. Jack could tell she felt a little better after this conversation. But then she spoke nervously once again, "It's just that...I don't know how to...You know...Make it work. Because I really want it to."  
  
Jean felt saddened after saying that. Jack then switched to a more serious tone, "Look Jean, maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to this about. But I do know one thing though; Scott cares about you more than anything in this entire universe. Don't you think he should know you care for him the same way?"  
  
Jean felt a little better when he put it that way. He really knew how to sum up her feelings in a nutshell. It was pretty impressive for a new guy. "Thanks Jack. I really appreciate it." She began to walk off after that, but there was still one last question troubling Jack.  
  
"Just answer me one last question," asked Jack.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Of all the other people in this mansion...Why on earth did you come to me?"   
  
Jean showed a subtle smile. "Maybe because, everybody else would have teased me about it and you would have been the most up front about it."  
  
Jack responded, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Have you forgotten you're talking to a psychic?" After that she left leaving Jack slightly dumbfounded.  
  
Scott was outside washing his car, he still felt amazed after what happened last night. It wasn't just that Jean said yes, it was that he actually asked her in the first place. Just then he noticed Jean coming up to him. He panicked slightly, but he tired to stay calm. However, this was easier said then done.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Hey Jean, look about last night, I..."  
  
Jean didn't let him finish. "Wait Scott, I have a feeling I know what you're gonna say, so let me speak first."  
  
Scott stopped and listened intently. He began to feel that queasy feeling again, not knowing what she was going to say.  
  
Jean walked up to him to calm him down. "I know you may feel regret for asking me out, but I want you to know that I think this is right."  
  
Scott felt a bit surprised, but he was more relieved than anything else. Jean continued, "I think we should see where this goes. I think it could truly be for the best. You know I've always cared for you and now I know you've always felt the same."  
  
Scott felt better after hearing those words. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, "It's just that, I don't want to make things complicated between us."  
  
Jean smiled back at Scott, thanking him for his sweet concerns. It got him to smile back. "Well then, we'll just have to keep it simple."  
  
It was so easy, yet so hard, but each of them knew they were worth it. As Jean left to let Scott finish what he was doing they both kept thinking the same thought.  
  
'This is truly the way it was meant to be between us. It truly is.'  
  
AN: Well, that's if for part 2. I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please submit reviews to me at my email at slickboy444@aol.com. I am open to all feedback. I also know I have changed the format of my writing style after receiving numerous complaints about my other format. Please tell me which format you all like better. Thanks again and best wishes to you all. 


	3. Chapter 2

Matchmaker 3  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey everybody! Slickboy444 here, and here is the next part to my Scott/Jean saga. Just to remind you all, this is my big Scott/Jean fic of my X-men saga. I apreciate all the reviews that have been submitted thus far and I thank you all. Remember to send all your thoughts on my stories to slickboy444@aol.com. Also, I've decided to stay with the format of part 2 for the rest of this particular story. Please email me and tell me which format you think is better. Remember, I don't own X-men Evolution or Zelda and I also don't own any of the music I may mention later in the story. That being said I hope you all enjoy my fic and best wishes to you all!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
************************  
  
Friday had come. To Scott and Jean the week seemed like a blur, but to Jack Robinson, who was still new to the institute, it was a too slow. Jack saw the week in more detail than the rest of the Xavier kids. He saw the subtle difference in Scott and Jean. On the outside they both looked and seemed the same, but on the inside there was a great amount of inner turmoil in their minds and souls. That turmoil stemmed from nervousness and fear. Jack felt he could do nothing about it because he knew it was unwise to interfere in the inner struggles of others. It was finally the end of the day and he was ready to finally have a weekend to himself. He made a pit stop at his locker before meeting up with the others, however Rogue got to him first.  
  
"Hey Jack, wait up!" Jack turned to see Rogue walking up to him.  
  
"Hey there Rogue," Jack replied in an exhausted tone. It had been a long, eventful week for him.  
  
"Well, the week's finally done. What'd ya think Jack?" asked Rogue.  
  
"I think it was better than I could have hoped for to be honest."  
  
"That's great Jack, ya see how yer luck had changed for the better since ya joined?" asked Rogue.   
  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," said Jack in a still monotone way. Rogue picked up on this in a concerned manner. They began to walk to meet up with the rest of the crew.  
  
"Ya alright Jack?"   
  
Jack took a deep breath. He felt that he could trust Rogue with what was on his mind. "It's just that...At this time last week I as a no-name bum. And now I'm actually somebody for the first time in over a year. I guess...It's just a bit hard to believe still."  
  
Rogue gave him a reassuring smile and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, ya can't change the past no matter how grim it is. But ya just need to focus on the present now. Ya finally got another chance, ya should be happy."  
  
A smile spread across his face as he turned towards Rogue. "I am happy."  
  
Rogue blushed a bit at the way he looked at her. It caused him to laugh a bit. Rogue quickly regained her composure and changed the subject. "So what are ya plannin' for the weekend?"  
  
"Not much, just getting to know the works of the institute, train to be a part of the team, and help Scott with his date tonight." They both stopped. Rogue looked at him, shocked at this revelation. Jack knew he had just let that slip. He felt like a total fool upon saying that. Even though he had divine blood, he was still human.  
  
"Wait...What'd ya just say?" asked Rogue still not believing what he just heard.  
  
"Uh," Jack couldn't believe he let it slip, "Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit Jack, I know I heard you say 'help Scott with his date tonight.'" She looked at him sternly, trying to get him to tell the truth.  
  
Jack sighed in defeat. "Okay, you promise not to tell Scott I let this slip?"  
  
"Ya have my word Jack."  
  
"Well, earlier this week I had a little talk with Scott. It concerned him and Jean."  
  
Rogue quickly picked up on this. "Oh...I see. Yer remembrin' that little thing I told ya about them when ya asked me if Scott and Jean were a couple."  
  
"Yeah, I had a talk with him about that. I told him that I, and the rest of the institute, knew he liked Jean. And I said he should ask her out and finally take the next big step."  
  
Rogue eagerly asked, "Well, what'd he do?"  
  
"He asked her...And she said yes."  
  
"Big surprise." Rogue had a feeling Jean would say yes.   
  
"Yeah, now I've gotta help them."  
  
"Why do ya say that? Are ya cupid all the sudden?" asked Rogue.  
  
Jack took a deep breath, "Because you guys at the institute gave me a second chance when things looked the worst for me. I've been looking to pay you guys back, but I don't know how for all of you. Except for Scott and Jean."  
  
Rogue gave him a smile. "That's real sweet of ya Jack. Yer a real sweet guy ya know that?"  
  
Jack couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks."  
  
"Yo Jack, Rogue. Come on, Scott's waiting for us!" said Even as he sped by on his sidewalk on his skateboard.  
  
"Comin' man," said Jack. "Well, guess I got my work cut out for me."  
  
"Well, good luck Jack."  
  
"Thanks Rogue...Thanks."  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott was pacing around restlessly. He kept looking up at the clock, it read 7:50.   
  
"Ya keep walking like that you'll put holes in the floor," said Jack as he sat by.  
  
"I know, I'm just still so nervous."  
  
"I know you are, but you shouldn't be," assured Jack.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" asked Scott skeptically.  
  
"You see Scott, couples date to get to know each other, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And from what you've told me, you and Jean know each other better than anybody else has or probably ever will, right?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well...Yeah."  
  
"Then you really don't need to worry about it like you are right now. All's you need to worry about is keeping it simple and how you're going to kiss her."  
  
"Whoa," began Scott, "Kiss her?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you want to kiss her?"   
  
Scott only got more nervous "Of coarse I do."  
  
Jack reassured him, "Then that's all there is."  
  
"Man you make it sound so easy!" said Scott in frustration.  
  
"No, you just make it sound so hard. Scott, what do you normally do when you and Jean go out as friends?"  
  
"Well, not much. We just sit, talk, crack jokes, and have fun. That's about it."  
  
"Well, why can't you just do that with her on a date?" asked Jack.  
  
"I just...Can't...It's..."  
  
Jack had enough, he knew Scott was speaking nonsense. It was time to put those feelings to rest once and for all. "Look Scott, a relationship is just like a friendship, but with a bit more intimacy." He stopped briefly to make sure Scott was listening. "You're friendship with Jean has already set the foundation, you just need to build on top of it with the things you have suppressed."  
  
Scott briefly thought about these words. They made so much sense and when he thought about it he really had no reason to worry like he was doing now. He said, "You give great advice man, but I still think..."  
  
Jack quickly cut him off. "Scott, you're over-thinking. Remember that little saying I told you a few days ago?"  
  
"Yeah, that thing about the heart knowing what's best," said Scott.  
  
"Yeah, well whenever you feel real nervous just remember this...It's simple to make things complicated and it's complicated to make things simple. So keep it simple."  
  
Scott stood in silence taking in those words. "Wow, you're a regular Ben Franklin Jack."  
  
Jack just shook his head, "No, I pulled that little saying out of my ass in three seconds. It's not a 'pearl of wisdom,' it's just plain logic."  
  
Scott couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks Jack. Thanks a lot, I don't think I could have done this without your help."  
  
"No prob Scott."  
  
***********************************  
  
Up in Jean's room, she restlessly paced across her room, trying to prepare for her date. She was just as nervous as Scott was. Her only help was Rogue, who overlooked her nervous behavior with humor.  
  
"Jean, why are ya takin' so long, it's almost 8. Just pick somethin' already!" said Rogue.  
  
"I just can't Rogue! I don't know what to wear!" said Jean in frustration.  
  
"Jean, Scott wouldn't care if ya came down in a devil costume. He'd still go out with ya," reassured Rogue.  
  
Jean sighed and looked at the clock. It was time. She through on the outfit she thought she looked the best and headed out.  
  
"Well, wish me luck Rogue."  
  
Rogue watched her leave. "Best of luck Jean...Best of luck."  
  
********************************  
  
Scott watched Jean descend the main stairs. 'Wow' was all he could think. Of coarse Jean heard his thoughts. The smiled, knowing that he is just as nervous as she was.   
  
"Hey there Red. You ready?" asked Scott.  
  
"You bet, let's go." Scott and Jean gave each other a deep smile as they walked off hand and hand. Jack watched as they left. He just stood there briefly, thinking over and over again 'did I succeed?' Just then Logan walked by and approached him.  
  
"Hey Jack, where are those two going," he asked as he saw Scott and Jean walking off.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?" asked Logan with a curious tone.  
  
"Just out, you know for a Friday night on the town."  
  
"Right," said Logan with a skeptical tone. He then left for the danger room for a little practice, but Jack stayed. He kept looking out in to the night even after Scott and Jean were out of sight.   
  
Meanwhile Scott and Jean drove towards their planned restaurant in relative silence. As they drove Scott kept thinking of the words Jack had told him. It helped him stay calm, for this was truly important to him and Jean. Now it was time to let each other know that once and for all.  
  
**************************************  
  
AN: And there you have it. Part 3 is done and part 4 is on the way. Please review, I really need to know what you all think. Email me at slickboy444@aol.com. The next chapter is the big date! Don't miss it! Well, best wishes and thanks a lot for reading my story! 


	4. Chapter 3

Matchmaker 4  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey everybody! Slickboy444 here, and here is the next part to my Scott/Jean saga. Just to remind you all, this is my big Scott/Jean fic of my X-men saga. I appreciate all the reviews that have been submitted thus far and I thank you all. Remember to send all your thoughts on my stories to slickboy444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own X-men Evolution or Zelda and I also don't own any of the music I may mention later in the story. That being said I hope you all enjoy my fic and best wishes to you all!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
************************************  
  
And so the first date between Scott and Jean began. They arrived at a medium sized restaurant hand in hand for the first time. Jean held on to Scott's arm as she had many times before, but now it was done with a greater, deeper sense of feeling. As they got to their table they sat in awkward silence. Scott noticed this right away and looked to try to alleviate it, but didn't know how. Then, as he had done before, he remembered some advice from Jack. He thought of his little quote 'it's simple to make things complicated and it's complicated to make things simple, so keep it simple.'  
  
"Jean," started Scott, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine it's just..." Jean paused briefly then said, "It's just the tension. I don't know I mean we've done things like this so many times before. But now it's a date and all of the sudden we're...Paralyzed."  
  
They both sighed, but then Scott reached across the table took her hand. This already soothed some of the tension.   
  
"I know Jean. I know what you mean," Scott tried to reassure her, "But it doesn't have to be."  
  
Jean looked up at Scott, wondering what he was getting at.  
  
"Look, the only reason it's tense is because we're both making it that way. When you think about it, I guess it's simpler than it sounds." Scott smiled back at Jean to try and calm her down. Jean smiled right back and gave his hand a tender squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Scott."  
  
After that fateful moment, the tension seemed to ease. Gradually, the night was replaced by their classic friendship. Just like Jack had told them, the only difference was it was a bit more intimate. They stayed closer together and held each other's hand. By the end of dinner things had gotten pretty easy. They sounded like best friends and looked like a couple. The next part of their date was the movie. As they got in line they stayed calm. Through both of their minds they thought 'so far, so good.' But as they waited to get seated Scott thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hey..."   
  
"What is it?" said Jean.  
  
Scott looked around as if he was looking for somebody.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
Scott came to, "Oh, I just thought I saw somebody."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but I thought he looked like Jack."   
  
"Jack?" asked Jean. "What would he be doing here?"  
  
Scott brushed it off, "I don't know, maybe he's keeping an eye on us for the professor, you know, making sure we 'behave.'"  
  
"Well then," said Jean in a mischievous tone, "I guess we can't have any real 'fun' then."  
  
Scott looked back at her with a surprised, but happy grin.  
  
"You're crazy," started Scott, "But I love it."  
  
They both exchanged smiles after that. Whatever tension was there before disappeared then.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown two them, Jack Robinson was sitting in the back row of the theater, casually eating popcorn and watching the progress of the date. He felt relieved that it had been a success as of now. But after Scott almost saw him he could only kept thinking 'that was too close.' The movie went off without a hitch. Near the end Jean found herself resting her head on Scott's strong shoulder. Scott in turned put his arm around her and held her close. It was something he wanted to do for a long time.  
  
********************************  
  
After the movie let out Scott and Jean made their way out.  
  
"So what do we do now," asked Jean.  
  
"I really don't care. Wanna take a walk through the park?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Hand and hand they made their way to the park near the theater. It was around midnight so it was almost completely deserted. They just walked, not caring where, soaking in the crisp spring air.  
  
Scott broke the silence, "So did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah," Jean said, "I had a great time...Thanks."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Their faces stayed just inches apart, but the desire to close that distance grew.  
  
Jean spoke first. "Scott...Aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
Scott froze, "Do you want me to?"  
  
"I..." However, that's all she got out. Before she could go on their lips met in a soft kiss. Slowly, they both began to kiss back. A moment so pure, it was worth the painful wait of silence and secrets. Jean slowly put her arms around Scott's neck and Scott put his hands around her waist. They kept kissing, not wanting to let go. They both wanted to be sure this wasn't just another dream. It was real this time. Slowly their lips parted.  
  
'Wow,' was all they could think in unison. The very word Scott thought of when he first saw Jean. That and one other word, 'Perfect.' They stayed there, under the stars, taking in the moment; the end of the first step towards a new beginning. Before the night could officially end, they whispered in to each other's ear, "I love you."  
  
*******************************  
  
Early the next morning, Jean woke up to frantic knocking on her bedroom door.   
  
"Jean! It's Rogue are ya there?"  
  
Jean grumbled and tried to tune her out. No doubt she wanted to know how the date went.   
  
"Come on Jean don't make me force ma way in."   
  
Jean, still groggy, said, "Go away, just let me sleep."  
  
All of the sudden Rogue was in her room.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Jean, "How'd you get in?!"  
  
"That would be me." Kitty appeared right behind her.  
  
"Kitty!" Jean then turned to Rogue. "You told her?!"  
  
"Hey, she forced it out of me and she's the one who told the rest of the crew."  
  
Jean sighed, if Kitty found out she probably told everybody. Now the whole institute probably knew.  
  
"Hey don't worry Jean," Kitty began to explain, "I think it's, like, totally cool you and Scott are going out. We all know you're both perfect for each other."  
  
"Thanks Kitty."  
  
"So..." Kitty then jumped and sat on the bed. "How was it?"  
  
Jean buried her head back in her pillow. "Come on, its 8:30 and this is usually my day to sleep in."  
  
"Come on girlfriend! We're dying to know! Just tell us and we'll leave. I promise." Kitty wasn't going to leave unless she heard what she wanted.  
  
Jean then got up. "Okay, if you must know. First we went out to dinner, then we saw a movie..."  
  
"And then?" asked Rogue skeptically.  
  
"We went for a long walk in the park under the stars." Jean's tone switched to a dreamy like state.  
  
"Wow...That's so romantic! And then what?"  
  
"What makes you think there was anything after that?" Kitty and Rogue grew more frustrated Jean kept them hanging more and more. And they knew she was doing this on purpose.  
  
"Well, come on we know there's more...Come on! Did you, you know...Kiss?" asked Kitty who was dying to know.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be that stubborn about it...After a while we just sat down somewhere in the park, then he looked me in the eye...Then...He kissed me." Jean still felt like she was dreaming when she thought about it.  
  
Kitty began to coo like a ten-year-old, "HA! I knew it! I think it's so cool! You two are so cute together!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Rogue wasn't that surprised, "Big surprise Jean. So...How was it?"   
  
Jean paused, she still got butterflies thinking about it. After all the time she had spent with Scott at the institute, she still found it hard to believe they had finally found each other. "It was...Well, perfect. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Well, I think it's so cool you two have finally decided to get your act's together. We all knew it was for the best," said Kitty.   
  
"Thanks Kitty, now can I go back to sleep?" asked Jean.  
  
"Yeah, we'll let ya go back to sleep. We just had to know," said Rogue as she made her way out. Kitty soon followed. After they left Jean tried to go back to sleep, but it was too late. She was already wide awake. She sighed and got up to take a shower.   
  
*************************************  
  
Scott was also trying to sleep in after the long night with Jean. Except this time his nightmares of his parents' death in the plane crash was replaced by dreams about Jean. It was a welcome change. As the sunlight began to fill his room he got up, put on his glasses, and went to close his curtains so he could sleep longer. However, as he got up he saw somebody in the room.  
  
"Hey Scott."  
  
Scott turned around, startled to see Jack just standing near his door with a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Jeez Jack, how about a warning or something. Hey! How'd you get in here anyway?" asked Scott.  
  
Jack just stayed there, still grinning. "You underestimate the power of magic my friend." He then walked over to Scott, "So...Spill it man, how was it?" Even though he kind of already knew because he was there.  
  
"Is that why you're here man?"  
  
"Can you think of any other reason I'd wake you up at 8:30 on a Saturday?" replied Jack in a humorous tone.  
  
"Well if you must know...I'd say it went pretty damn good," said Scott, then in a softer tone he added, "Better than I ever could have hoped for."  
  
"Way to go man, way to go..."  
  
"I owe you big time Jack. I don't think I could have asked her out without your help."   
  
Jack just stood there, still grinning. "It was the least I could do after all you guys have done for me. Now I just gotta find a way to repay the rest of the team."  
  
Scott just laughed at that. After that Jack left, leaving Scott still in his room. But, like Jean, he couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to get up and get some breakfast  
  
***********************************  
  
Scott was eating some cereal in the kitchen alone. There weren't many people up yet because Saturday was the day everybody slept in...Well, almost everybody. As he ate he got a little surprise. He felt somebody put their arms around his waist and then he felt a kiss on his cheek. He quickly turned around to see Jean, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Red, let me guess...Some intruders woke you up early too."  
  
Jean laughed, she could tell he had the same problem. "Yeah, I guess we couldn't keep it secret for very long."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," replied Scott.   
  
They both sat down after that, there was still one more loose end to be resolved. "So, can we say we're a couple now?"  
  
Scott just smiled at that. He never thought it could sound so good. "Jean...We've been through a lot since we've met each other. I mean, how many teenage kids have to fight off Magneto from starting a global war, seeing you and your girlfriends form the 'sirens,' and that little mishap with me and Alex in Hawaii that you guys had to save us from."   
  
Jean laughed at part of his stories, but she still wondered where he was going with this.  
  
Scott continued on, "Well, what I'm trying to say is...After all those unusual tribulations, we still stayed together. And I can't see myself with anybody else other than you, Jean Grey."  
  
She could do nothing more than smile at his little speech. She slowly put her hand on his. "You know just what to say to keep it simple don't you."  
  
"It's just the truth." Scott kept Jack's words of wisdom in his mind about keeping it simple. They seemed to be working impeccably so far. For the next few moments they just sat there in silence. But it wasn't awkward like it was last night. It was clearer, calmer, and simpler.  
  
"That's even better...I love you," said Jean in a soft tone.  
  
"I love you too, and I always will." After their lips met in a kiss.   
  
Unknown to them, Jack stayed in the background watching the tender scene unfold. It looked like he had done his part. He had helped two of his new friends find the love that was obviously there from the start. He didn't interfere with this scene. He quietly walked away with a smile on his face, knowing his job was done...For now.  
  
***************************************  
  
AN: Well, that's it for Part 4. Don't worry, there will be a part 5. It will contain the aftermath among the rest of the X-men and their reaction to Scott and Jean. There may also be some more Rogue/Jack moments. I'm sure you all won't want to miss that. Yeah right. Please submit reviews! I'm begging you! Email me at slickboy444@aol.com. Well, that's it for now. Best wishes to you all and thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 4

Matchmaker 5  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey everybody! Slickboy444 here, and here is the next part to my Scott/Jean saga. Even thought the big first date from the last chapter is over, I've still got some stuff to write about and add before this series is over. Just to let you all know, after this fic is over I plan to write another X-men story, but with a bit more action. I appreciate all the reviews that have been submitted thus far and I thank you all. Remember to send all your thoughts on my stories to slickboy444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own X-men Evolution or Zelda and I also don't own any of the music I may mention later in the story. That being said I hope you all enjoy my fic and best wishes to you all!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material in this series.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
************************************  
  
It had only been a few days since the fateful first date between Jean and Scott. Even though it wasn't that long, they became much more comfortable with their new relationship. In some aspects they were the same as before, in other aspects they were a bit more open with each other. They openly held hands, kissed in private, and showed more affection. The most visible difference was in their overall happiness. However, that didn't stop some of the other students from teasing both of them after they found out.  
  
"Come on fearless leader, don't go soft on us now!" Evan was training with Scott, Kurt, Rogue, and Jack in the Danger Room. Evan and Kurt were the ones who liked to tease Scott the most. They were training against some new turret defenses that Logan made them train with now.   
  
"Will you quit it with the softy jokes spike-for-brains?" Scott replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
"No way man, Kurt says he caught you and Jean smoochin' between exercises all weekend!"  
  
"And the fuzzy one tells no lies man!" Kurt said with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Funny, wasn't it you who once said you got three cheerleaders to ask you to the sadie hawkins dance last month?" retorted Jack. After that little comment Scott, Rogue, and even Evan laughed at that. Kurt just blushed too much for his fur to cover after that little remark.   
  
"Oh, so is that how it's gonna be Jack?" started Kurt who was a little embarrassed after Jack's comment.  
  
"Hold that thought Nightcrawler." After that Jack withdrew his sword and, like lightning, slashed the rest of the turret guns to pieces. Afterwards, the rest of the students just looked at him in amazement, especially Rogue. Jack just casually changed back from his Link form.  
  
"Now, what was that you wanted to say Kurt?"  
  
Kurt, weary of pulling something after seeing that, replied, "Uh...Nothing man."  
  
"That's game, set, and match man," started Evan, "Dude, Jack! You have GOT to teach us all how to fight like that Jack."  
  
"Patience Evan. I will, just don't expect it to happen overnight," said Jack.  
  
After that Kurt and Evan left the Danger Room. Scott started to leave too, but before he left he looked back at Jack, "Thanks man," was all he said before leaving.  
  
That left just Rogue and Jack. "That was some amazin' skill back there, and I ain't just talkin' bout the fightin' you showed us," said Rogue.  
  
Jack blushed slightly at Rogue's comments. She had been Jack's closest friend at the institute so far. "Thanks. I'll try to teach some of the stuff to you if you want."  
  
"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot Jack." They both exchanged smiles as they started to leave the room. However, they stayed close for reasons unknown.   
  
From above, Professor Xavier watched the scene from afar. Jack had blended nicely, but that wasn't his main concern. He had found out from Kitty about Scott and Jean's new relationship. He, to Kitty's surprise, fully supported Scott and Jean from the start. He always knew they shared a very special bond that went beyond simple friendship. Yet, he hadn't confronted either of them about it yet. Then there was Jack and Rogue. He noticed Rogue's behavior changing greatly since Jack joined the institute. She had gone from a gothic introvert, to a more open individual. At least that was the way she was around Jack. They were never far from one another and they shared more with each other than anybody else. He saw their new friendship as similar to Scott and Jean's earlier before they got together.   
  
********************************  
  
While most of the institute was supportive and happy for Scott and Jean, Logan was the major exception. He was weary about anybody dating Jean at all. He had met Duncan and he knew what he wanted from Jean. Luckily, he scared the hell out of him and he neither wholeheartedly tried, nor got what he intended. Even though Scott was by far a better guy than Duncan even in Logan's opinion, he thought Scott was still after the same thing.   
  
Scott had gone up to his room to rest after the danger room session. However, Logan followed soon after to confront him.  
  
"We gotta talk bub." Scott turned around to see Wolverine standing in his doorway with a look on his face that could melt steel.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Logan," said Scott knowing that Logan was never one to just give a normal greeting.   
  
"What's this I hear about you taking Jeannie out on dates?" Logan looked visibly troubled and angry as well.  
  
Scott had a feeling that Logan would be the first one to oppose his new relationship with Jean. "Well I guess you heard right, because we have been going out. What's the problem with that?" Scott's voice was not affected by Logan's stern tone. He remained unaffected as Logan approached him.  
  
"You got a lot of nerve bub."   
  
Scott didn't let him finish. "What nerve?! Why are you so angered that I'm with Jean now?!"  
  
This only infuriated Logan. "Because I know you're no different than every other punk who Jean's bought here! I know what you're after with her. And you're not getting it!"  
  
Logan grew angrier, but Scott remained undaunted. "You're forgetting one difference between me and every other punk she's bought home."  
  
"And what might that be," said Logan in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I love her," said Scott. Logan didn't expect that. It shook him, but he remained undaunted. He began to make fists with his hands.  
  
"You break it off with her now! Or I'll..."  
  
"Logan! Stop!" Logan promptly turned around to see Jean standing behind him, infuriated by his behavior towards her and Scott.  
  
"Stay out of this Jeannie!" started Logan.  
  
"No!" She then used her telekinesis to fling him away from Scott. She quickly ran up to Scott. They both wrapped their arms around each other, to shield each other from Logan's wrath. Logan got up to his feet. Pure rage was apparent in his eyes. He was about to loose it and take it all out on Scott. But he saw them embrace each other for protection and he saw that Jean wasn't going to let Scott get hurt by his hands.   
  
With a grunt he left the room, but not before saying, "This isn't over."   
  
After he left Scott and Jean stayed, unmoving for the moment. They stayed close, subconsciously comforting each other.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Jean.  
  
"He...Isn't to crazy about us being together. He doesn't think I'm any different than Duncan," said Scott.  
  
"That's crazy," said Jean in a semi-outraged tone, "You're nothing like him. You're far better."  
  
"Thanks, but tell Logan that."  
  
"Just give him some time. I guess he still sees me as a little girl," said Jean in a hopeful manner.  
  
They briefly stood there in silence.  
  
"You know, when he said I was no different than the rest of the guys you've dated he forgot one thing."  
  
"And what was that?" asked Jean curiously.  
  
"He forgot...That I love you," said Scott in a soft tone.  
  
Jean gave him a warm smile. Then she gave him a soft kiss for thanks.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
After that the made their way downstairs for dinner, almost forgetting Logan's objections.   
  
********************************  
  
After dinner the professor called Scott and Jean to talk to them privately. Both were nervous about what the professor would think about their newfound bond. Although they were sure he wouldn't be as confrontational as Logan was earlier, they were still nervous.  
  
"Ah, Scott, Jean please come in," greeted the professor.  
  
Nervously they walked in, waiting for what he wanted to tell them.  
  
"Now you probably know why I called you here and there's no use repeating what the rest of the institute probably knows, thanks to Kitty." The lighthearted humor helped the couple loosen up. The professor continued, "I just want you both to know that ever since you two have been at this institute, you both have held your own special place. As a part of the team, you two have shown a deeply special bond that has helped you two in the field many times. And it is that same bond that, well, didn't take a psychic to see that it would blossom in to romance. I...Guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you two have finally come to your senses...And I wish you both the best."  
  
Scott and Jean, at a loss for words, managed to get out a smile. Inside they were far more jubilant that the professor, who was like a father to them all, had given them his blessing.  
  
"Thanks professor. It really means a lot to us," said Scott.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Jean.   
  
They began to walk out when the professor had one last thing to say to them. "One more thing you two." They both stopped to listen. "I heard what happened with Logan, and don't worry about what he said. I know he doesn't mean it."  
  
After that the two teens left they joined hands.   
  
"You think he just gave us his blessing?" asked Scott.  
  
"I think so," replied Jean with a smile.  
  
********************************  
  
Rogue watched as Scott and Jean went through the day hand in hand. She saw them embrace each other, joke with each other, and be happy with each other. While she was happy for the both of them, one aspect saddened her. Whenever she saw them hold hands or make any other physical contact her heart sank. Seeing that reminded her that she couldn't share something like that with someone special. She was doomed to her life of isolation and she could never enjoy something as simple as a handshake or a kiss. Rogue left for her room to get away and clear her thoughts. On her way she passed Jack, who was about to say hi, but saw her walk right past him. It didn't take much to see her that she was troubled. He followed her discretely and he ended up outside her room. He carefully peaked in to see her laid back on her bed, wide-awake, just staring in to space.  
  
"Penny for you're thoughts, Rogue," said Jack as he entered in to her room.  
  
Rogue, slightly startled, looked to see Jack walk up to the side of her bed. She noticed his concerned look. All she said back to him was "Hey Jack."  
  
"Are you okay? You seem upset."  
  
"Guess it's hard to hide anythin' in this place," Rogue said with a light-hearted smile.  
  
"I guess not. So what's troubling you?" asked Jack concerned.  
  
Rogue didn't say anything initially. She tried to look away, but to no avail.   
  
"Come on, you can tell me anything. I promise," reassured Jack.  
  
Rogue took a deep breath. "It's just that...Ever since Scott and Jean hooked up it's been remindin' me. It's been remindin' me that no matter how much I want to or how close I get to someone, I can never touch them." There was an obvious hint of sadness in her voice, yet Jack let her continue. "I guess it just makes me sad, that I'll never be able...To know the feelin' of simply holdin' hands in the park, or to know the feelin' of something as simple...As a kiss."   
  
Jack saw that she was on the verge of tears. He tried his best to console her. He gently placed his hand on hers, even though it was covered. Although it was frustrating to both of them, it did make Rogue feel a bit better. When she calmed down she gave his hand a squeeze, trying to soak up the feeling. After this tears began to form.  
  
Jack took a deep breath, "Rogue, I can never know how it feels to be in you're situation. But I don't think that should make you forget...That I, and the rest of the institute, are by your side."  
  
His words of comfort seemed to help. She did feel better after hearing his little speech. She then looked up at his face, and looked deep in to his eyes.  
  
"I swear Rogue, I'll help you. Even if it takes all the magic in the universe, I promise you that I will help you," Jack just stared back at her to show that he was serious in his promise.   
  
Rouge felt a bit better. Jack, whom she had known for less than a month, was willing to do something like that for her. It made her feel a lot better.  
  
"Ya'd do that fer me? Why?" asked Rogue feeling a lot better from his promise, for she knew Jack was never one to make false promises.  
  
"I know what it's like to feel isolated and constantly suffering. And nobody should ever have to feel that way." Jack spoke with sincerity, it helped Rogue get out a smile.  
  
"Thanks Jack," said Rogue, still with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Anytime. If you ever wanna talk, you know I live here too and I'm always willing to listen," said Jack as he got up to leave, but not before giving her a comforting smile.  
  
As he left, Rogue still lay there. Jack's words had soothed her inner pains. It made her feel better that there was somebody like Jack to be by her side. As she lay back, she couldn't help but smile, and feel better that Jack was willing to console her.  
  
************************************  
  
AN: That's it for part 5 of Matchmaker. I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far, and I can assure you that I still have some more to write in this story. I plan for the next chapter to have a few surprises as Scott and Jean take their relationship to Bayville. So that means there's plenty more Scott/Jean and Rogue/Jack. I urge you all to submit reviews to slickboy444@aol.com. I'm open to all feedback. Until next time best wishes to you all. 


	6. Chapter 5

Matchmaker 6  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey everybody! Slickboy444 here, and here is the next part to my Scott/Jean saga. I've still got some stuff to write about and add before this series is over. Just to let you all know, after this fic is over I plan to write another X-men story, but with a bit more action. I appreciate all the reviews that have been submitted thus far and I thank you all. Remember to send all your thoughts on my stories to slickboy444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own X-men Evolution or Zelda and I also don't own any of the music I may mention later in the story. That being said I hope you all enjoy my fic and best wishes to you all!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.  
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
**************************************  
  
School at Bayville hadn't changed much despite Jean and Scott's new relationship. Although they never discussed it, they maintained secrecy in terms of their love life in school. Unlike Duncan, Scott and Jean shared the same views in this matter, knowing the kind of ridicule that would result from some of the more immature students. However, some knew of their relationship and were not too happy with it. Duncan was one of the most opposed.   
  
"Students, remember to keep up with the reading this week. You will have one more major test before your midterm." The teacher was making the closing statements as the bell rang and let the jubilant teens out.  
  
"So you ready for the midterm," asked Scott to Jean and Rogue.   
  
"I don't know. She should give us an A for just staying awake," replied Jean in a humorous tone.  
  
"Well I know I ain't gonna do well at all. History is my worst subject," complained Rogue.   
  
As the three friends continued to talk, Jean linked arms with Scott. This was nothing new, they had done this since their freshmen year, but it had more meaning now. One major onlooker to this was Duncan Matthews; he watched with anger as Scott and Jean walked off hand in hand. It infuriated him that Jean had the nerve to dump him and then run off with Scott Summers of all people. He had a burning anger for Scott and it was now more than the fact that he thought he was a freak. Duncan felt that it was Scott who kept him from getting anything out of Jean because he was always near, protecting her. As he watched the trio walk off he only grew angrier.  
  
"Oh, crap," started Jean, "I forgot my calculus book, go ahead and meet up with Jack and Kurt without me, I'll catch up."  
  
"Sure thing. We'll meet you in the parking lot," replied Scott. They both had no objections and they continued to walk out the main door in order to meet the rest of the crew. After Jean got her book from her locker and put it in her bag she prepared to catch up with her friends, but as she closed her locker she was met with a most unwelcome face.  
  
"Hey babe," said a most disgruntled Duncan.  
  
Jean was startled, but unshaken as she turned to see her ex. It was a most unwelcome site in her mind.  
  
"What do you want? AND DON'T CALL ME BABE!" said Jean in an annoyed, angry tone.  
  
"Relax Jean, I'm not here to fight. I'm here because I wanna talk," casually explained Duncan.  
  
"Well that's a first. We never talked why we were dating so what makes you think I would want to talk to you now?!" yelled Jean.  
  
"Look, calm down. I'm here cause I want you back Jean."  
  
"What? Yeah right!" said Jean slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"I really mean it. I want you back," elaborated Duncan.  
  
"Well I don't want you back!" said Jean sternly.  
  
That caused Duncan to loose it there. "Why!? Is it because of that loser Scott Summers!? When are you gonna learn he's a waste of time and human flesh. Just dump him already! You know you wanna be with me." Then Duncan tried to corner her against her locker and tried to plant an unwanted kiss on her.  
  
Jean lost it then, she swiftly slapped him in the face to shut him up. He promptly stopped his rant. Jean went on to say "Scott is more then you'll ever be! I'm with him now and I like it. He treats me right! I trust him. Now that I'm with him, it makes me wonder what I ever saw in you any way."   
  
Even though he didn't show it, that hurt Duncan. He just stood there silent.  
  
"Just leave me alone from now on creep!" yelled Jean. And after that she walked off meet up with her friends. In Duncan's eyes she was just running off to Scott.   
  
Duncan then said to himself "That's it......You'll pay Summers. Nobody takes away a girl from Duncan Matthews and gets away with it!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Later that night Jean was in her room doing some homework, but she was still slightly scarred from her encounter with Duncan. He had really gone off the deep end since she ditched him. He was now a borderline psychopath in her mind.  
  
Just then Scott walked in, "Hey Jean, how's it going?"  
  
Jean, startled, but relieved it was just Scott said "Oh, hey Scott."  
  
"You've been awfully quiet since school Jean. Is everything all right?" asked Scott in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, I'm okay it's just the upcoming history test I guess," said Jean even though she knew it was a lie.  
  
Scott approached her. He knew that wasn't it. "Come on Jean I know you. Something's bothering you. Tell me," said Scott with as much sincerity in his voice as he could muster.  
  
Jean sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it from Scott. He just knew her too well. "Well, remember when I went to get my calc book earlier today?" Scott nodded, then she took another deep breath. "Well, Duncan confronted me and he said he wanted me back."  
  
Scott, shocked, said "No way! What did you say!"  
  
"I told him I didn't want him back and I was with you now. Then he kinda lost it."  
  
"Lost it?" said Scott confused by her words.  
  
"He got real angry after that. He started assaulting you and everything about you and even tried to kiss me......Then I just lost it after that. I slapped hard to shut him up. Then I left."  
  
Scott unexpectedly smiled at her. "Well from what you've told me, I'd be lying if I said he didn't deserve it."  
  
That got Jean to smile back at him. It made her feel better to be around Scott. It only made her realize how right they were as a couple. Then Jean leaned forward and gave Scott a deep thank-you kiss. Scott, although surprised, fully embraced the feeling. While they were kissing, their thoughts keep saying 'I love you.'  
  
*************************************  
  
The next day in school was like any other. The only difference was it was Friday. The whole school seemed to be eager to start the weekend. Time slowed as the X-men awaited the final moments of the day.   
  
"Man I can't vait to get out of here," whispered Kurt.  
  
"I know, this whole week was just too long," replied a tired Rogue.   
  
"So vhat are we doing after school today?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Jack convinced Scott to take us all out fer ice cream."  
  
"All right!" said Kurt in a tone a bit too loud to be a whisper.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Wagner. The day isn't done quite yet," said the teacher in a stern voice.  
  
Kurt sank in his seat as he heard some of the other students laugh at his misfortune. While the rest of the student's laughed, Rogue noticed Duncan whispering something in to the ears of one of his football cronies. She couldn't hear them that well, but the one thing she did hear was "Then we'll get him." Duncan and his other pals slightly laughed after that. Rogue was slightly suspicious, but then the bell rang and all the teens shoved their way through the door. Rogue and Kurt then went out to meet up with the rest of their friends outside the school. They met up with Jack, Jean, and Kitty who were waiting for them.  
  
"Hey guys! Vhere's Scott, the fuzzy man is getting hungry!" asked Kurt who was eager to get his ice cream.  
  
"Calm down man, he had to finish a test. He'll be out soon," said Jack.  
  
Meanwhile, up in Scott's English class he handed in his test and left to meet up with the rest of the team. It was finally time for the weekend and Jack convinced him that ice cream was the best way to celebrate. He made a quick stop at his locker to put his things away; then it happened.  
  
Before he could react he felt a sharp pain strike him on his back. It was if a car hit him. Promptly he fell to the ground in agony. It was Duncan and his goons. Armed with baseball bats and heavy pipes that were wrapped with sharp barbed wire, they began to beat Scott in to a bloody pulp.  
  
"This is for stealing my girl you bastard!" yelled Duncan as he gave Scott a hard kick in the face and then struck him in the ribs with a bat. Scott once again yelled out in pain. Then blood began to run down his body as a result of the barbed wire. He began to cough up blood in between pauses in the beating.  
  
"Come on freak, I thought mutants were suppose to be strong!" yelled one of Duncans goons as he slammed his bat in to his shoulder. Once again Scott yelled out in pain. Duncan and his four other cronies stepped back and looked at the bloody mess.   
  
"Get a clue Summers. Jean was never yours. You'll never get her." He was about to make one last hit with his makeshift weapon, but then something happened. Through blinding pain, he grabbed the bat as it came towards him. Now was the time to put the things Jack had taught him about fighting to the test. Duncan, who was stunned Scott had any strength left, tried to take another swing at him. Swiftly, he ducked and delivered a savage blow to Duncan's face. The rest of his goons attempted to attack him back, but armed with the skills Jack taught him, then he took them out with his bare hands, then he collapsed on the floor.   
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the X-men waited for Scott to come, but now it was taking too long.   
  
"Man vhere is Scott?" said Kurt anxiously.  
  
"Just chill man, it's probably just a long test," reassured Jack.   
  
But Jean knew Scott; this wasn't like him. Even if something came up he never would let it hold him back.   
  
"Jack I'm getting a bit worried," said Jean.  
  
"Well, why don't you try and locate him?" suggested Jack.  
  
"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Jean then put her hands on her forehead and began to search for Scott subconsciously.   
  
"I......can't get a fix on him for some reason," said Jean, but then she heard something in her head. It was scrambled and weak, but it said 'help.' Jean opened her eyes.  
  
"Jack we've got to go look for him," said Jean in a worried tone.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Jack in a concerned tone.  
  
"I don't know," was all Jean said. She began to run back in to the school, Jack soon followed while the rest stayed, confused on what happened. Jean rushed upstairs to where she felt the call for help came from.   
  
Back with Scott and his attackers, Duncan and the rest of his pals got up from their dazed fight with Scott.  
  
"All right that's it! I'm gonna......" but Duncan didn't finish. He heard footsteps coming his way.  
  
"Someone's coming, let's get out of here guys!" Duncan and the rest of his allies then fled.   
  
As Jean got closer to the source of the distress, she saw a horrific site in the distance.  
  
"Scott? Oh my God, Scott!" she yelled as she ran up to Scott's mangled body. As Jean ran towards Scott in a hysteric manner, Jack looked to the end of the hallway to see somebody fleeing the scene. From his perspective it looked like......Duncan.  
  
"Jack help me!" pleaded Jean with tears forming in her eyes. Jack got down on the floor to inspect Scott's wounds. It was a truly horrific sight. There was blood coming out of his mouth, his clothes were stained, and he had numerous gashes in his body. Jean was frantically trying to wake him up.  
  
"Scott! Wake up, Scott!" yelled Jean frantically.  
  
"J......Jean," was all he could get out before he slipped back in to unconsciousness.  
  
"We've got to get him back to the institute...Fast," exclaimed Jack.  
  
Jean then closed her eyes.  
  
'Kurt! Can you hear me!? Kurt!'  
  
Back outside Kurt began to hear screams in his head.  
  
"Ahh!" yelled Kurt as they got louder.  
  
"What is it Kurt?" said Rogue.   
  
"It's Scott!" was all he said before he teleported out. In an instant he met up with Jean and Jack.  
  
"Holy shit man!" he yelled when he saw Scott.   
  
"Quickly, port us to the car!" yelled Jack.  
  
In an instant, they were at the car where Rogue and Kitty were waiting.   
  
"Oh my God, what happened to him?!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"No time, we've got to get him back to the institute!" yelled Jean.   
  
"But that vill take too long!" said Kurt who was getting more worried by the second.  
  
"Then we'll have to take the express route." Jack pulled out a mysterious green crystal then closed his eyes and began to chant mysterious words. In a blinding flash the car and everybody else back to the institute.   
  
"Thanks Jack," said Jean as she took Scott in her arms in ran in.   
  
"Professor! We need help!"  
  
************************************  
  
Outside the medical room, the rest of the team waited anxiously to hear about Scott's condition. Jean was the most distraught. While they were worried, they were also enraged at whoever did this to him. Jean was trying to fight back her tears. Her clothes had stains with Scott's blood.   
  
'Who would do such a thing to him. Who?' was all she could think.   
  
Time seemed to stand still as they waited in silence. Jack tired to console Jean by saying, "He'll be fine. I'm sure."  
  
Jack's words did help a little, but that didn't stop Jean from worrying. Her heart was still sunk. Then the professor opened the door. The team gathered around to hear the news on Scott's condition.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you got him here early or it could have been much worse. He took a very savage and brutal beating, but he'll be okay."  
  
A great sigh of relief came over the worrying team, especially Jean.   
  
The professor continued, "He's regained consciousness, but he's got some heavy injuries. He has dozens deep gashes, terrible wounds all over his body, and a couple of cracked ribs. But he will live."  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Jean.  
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
Then Jean and Jack made their way in, but the room was too small to accommodate the rest of the team. They came in to see Logan patching up some of Scott's deep wounds, they saw him wince in pain every time he applied disinfectant.  
  
"Jean......" said Scott in a raspy voice.  
  
"Scott......What happen to you?" she asked as she went up and sat near his bedside.  
  
Scott, with his head throbbing and body aching, had fuzzy memories of what happened. However, he remembered one of his attackers for sure. "Well......I remember going to my locker to put my things away, then......Out of nowhere I felt like I was just hit by a car."   
  
He winced again as Logan tried to patch up one of his biggest wounds located on his torso.   
  
"Do you know who did this?" asked Jack who had a feeling on who was responsible.  
  
"There were five of them, but I only knew who one of them was."  
  
"Who?!" asked Jean in anger. At that point she was willing to gouge out the eyes of whoever did this to Scott.  
  
"......Duncan," was all Scott said.  
  
Jean was filled with anger after hearing that name. She felt raw anger because this wasn't just an attack on Scott; it was revenge.  
  
"That......Son of a bitch! I swear I'll......" started Jean.  
  
"Just say the word and I'll gut him like a fish," said Logan who was also surprisingly angry with Duncan as well. "I knew that kid was trash!"  
  
"No......" said Scott to everybody's surprise. "Don't sink to his level. Don't let him win."  
  
"But look what he did to you Scott!" exclaimed Jean.   
  
"No, he's right," said the professor, "We must let the authorities handle this."  
  
"The professor's right. I saw Duncan fleeing, there's no question he's going to face some major consequences," assured Jack.  
  
Jean's anger began to subside. As Logan finished wrapping Scott's torso in bandages, she gently put her hand on his shoulder. She was careful not to touch any of Scott's wounds.  
  
"I'm just angry that Duncan would do something like this. But I'm glad you're okay," said Jean and a softer tone.  
  
"Thanks Jean......" said Scott.  
  
After that Jean gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. And through all the pain and injuries, that kiss helped the pain subside.   
  
"Don't worry about you're wounds man," said Jack as he retrieved a mysterious bottle with a strange blue substance. "With a little magic you'll be healed in no time. Just drink this. It's an authentic recipe of my master Link, good for both life energy and physical health."  
  
Scott drank the strange substance Jack gave him. Despite it's slightly bitter taste, Scott trusted Jack's magical abilities. After that, with the help of Jean, he stood up and fought through the intense pain.  
  
"Scott, I would strongly advise you to keep off your feet for a while," warned the Professor.  
  
"And let Duncan win? No way," said Scott with a grin.  
  
The professor didn't bother after that, knowing Scott wouldn't listen. It was just his character to stubbornly prove he was stronger than that. With Jean's help Scott slowly made his way to the door to greet the rest of the jubilant team.  
  
"Hey, Scott! You're okay!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"That's our leader!" said Kurt. "I guess it takes more than that to take down an X-men."  
  
Kurt then gave him a friendly punch in the arm, forgetting that it was heavily wounded.  
  
"Ahhhh!" yelled Scott in pain.  
  
"Kurt!" yelled Kitty angerily.  
  
"Oh......Sorry man!" said Kurt sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay Kurt," said Scott still rubbing his arm, but laughing slightly through the pain.  
  
*************************************  
  
Later that night, Scott made his way slowly through the mansion. His injuries made him very weak so he skipped dinner and went up to his room early. Up in his room, he was resting his sore muscles when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Scott? Can I come in?" asked Jean from outside the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jean came in to see Scott resting on his bed with a few books on the side.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Jean as she sat down on the side of his bed.  
  
"Better. That medicine Jack gave me works fast," Scott said with a smile, but he noticed Jean still had a look of concern on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Jean?" he asked.  
  
She then put her hands on his. It was still bruised and it was still in pain, but he managed to hold her hand in comfort.  
  
"I.......I can't help but feel a little responsible for Duncan's actions," she said in a guilty tone.  
  
"Hey, none of that Jean. Duncan was a loose cannon from the beginning. You couldn't have done anything," reassured Scott.  
  
"But still.......I bought him in to this mess when we had that fight yesterday."  
  
"Did you?" asked Scott quizzically, "It sounds to me that he bought himself in to this when you think about it."  
  
Jean managed a small smile after that.  
  
"How do you always know what to say?" said Jean.  
  
"I don't know......I really don't. You just help me say it," he said with a smile.  
  
It made them both feel a lot better. Jean then gently leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. It was a kiss of relief and comfort to both of them. It showed them that their bond was much harder to break than any force in the world at that moment and all moments to come.  
  
********************************  
  
AN: Well, part 6 is done and there will be a part 7 for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was slightly longer and a bit more graphic than previous chapters, but that's just the way it fanned out. I urge you all to review this story as well as the rest of my stories. Please send reviews to slickboy444@aol.com. Until next time, best wishes! 


	7. Chapter 6

Matchmaker 7 

By: slickboy444

AN: Hey everybody! Slickboy444 here, and here is the next part in this little Scott/Jean saga. Just to remind you all, after this fic is over I plan to write another X-men story, but with a bit more action. I appreciate all the reviews that have been submitted thus far and I thank you all. Remember to send all your thoughts on my stories to Remember, I don't own X-men Evolution or Zelda and I also don't own any of the music I may mention later in the story. That being said I hope you all enjoy my fic and best wishes to you all!

All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.

AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'

After his attack on Scott, Duncan was expelled from Bayville and arrested on charges for assault. The rest of his pals faced similar charges for helping him. Weeks passed and Scott healed from his injuries very quickly. This was thanks to Jack's magical healing abilities. Despite some lingering scars, Scott now felt stronger than ever.

"Hey Scott, wait up!" yelled Jack as Scott was walking to lunch after class.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing much, listen dude, what do you and Jean have planned for tonight?" asked Jack.

Scott just looked at him confused. "What do you mean tonight? What's so special about tonight?"

Jack looked at him, shocked, "Dude, don't you know tonight is the big spring dance at Bayville plaza!"

"Yeah...So?" said Scott.

Jack was getting frustrated. "Dude it's your seven week anniversary since you and Jean became a couple. This is big!"

"Seven weeks?" said Scott confused. "What's so big about that? I know the annual and semi-annual anniversaries are important, but what's so big about seven weeks?"

Jack calmed down slightly to explain it to him. "Okay Scott, you know how people always say that seven is a lucky number?" Scott nodded. "Well, in real terms it kinda is, just not in the crazy way everybody thinks."

Scott seemed slightly intrigued; knowing Jack's knowledge of anything magical or superstitious always had some basis in fact.

"Well, according to my knowledge of magic, when a couple stays together for seven weeks it means that their relationship will last. And if they celebrate the seven week anniversary under the night sky and the romance hasn't faded...Then the love in their lives with last forever."

Scott stood impressed by Jack's little story. He'd think it was crazy if it came from anybody else, but he knew Jack doesn't take things like friends and family lightly.

"Really?" Scott finally said, still a bit surprised from the little story.

"Of coarse man. Never doubt my life energy wisdom," said Jack.

"I never do."

Scott then got a little nervous. If tonight was such a big night, then he'd need to prepare. He'd need to contemplate how he was going to go about this thing with Jean. However, whenever he began to think that, Jack's advise about keeping it simple helped calm him down.

Outside Jean was eating lunch with Kitty and Rogue. Apparently, Jack wasn't the only one who knew about the little event tonight.

"So Jean...Has Scott said, like anything about tonight?" asked Kitty.

"What about tonight?" said Jean unaware of what she was talking about.

"Don't tell me you forgot! It's the big spring Bayville dance at the plaza tonight!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Oh," said Jean, but Kitty wasn't done yet.

"Don't tell me you didn't know!" said Kitty.

"Didn't know what?" said Jean getting a little frustrated.

"Tonight's is like, the seven week anniversary since you two went on your first date!" she chirped in excitement.

"Kitty...Why on earth have ya been keepin' track? What's so big about seven weeks anyhow?" asked Rogue.

Kitty got more serious to explain, "Okay, Jack told me this. He said that the seven-week anniversary is the pivotal time that makes or breaks a couple."

"Well...Why is that?" asked Jean.

"I don't know exactly. Jack said it was some kind of superstition or something like that, but still it's big," explained Kitty.

"Well I doubt Jack would lie about something like that just for kicks," said Jean who was starting to wonder about tonight and if Scott had planned anything.

"I still say that it's not such a big deal. I mean...Come on...Seven week anniversary?" said Rogue.

"I know Rogue, but I guess it couldn't hurt," said Jean.

"That's the spirit Jean!" exclaimed Kitty, "Now you just have to remind Scott cause I doubt he'll remember."

"Guys never do," added Rogue.

The three girls laughed at that remark as they walked off to continue their day.

Later that day Jean met up with Scott for her last class to discuss their plans for tonight. She hoped he remembered even though she herself didn't consider it that important.

"Hey Scott!" said Jean as she approached her boyfriend.

"Hey Red, look I've been meaning to talk to you about tonight."

"Oh...So you did remember," snickered Jean.

"Of coarse, how could I forget," said Scott with a grin, but then he quickly added "Well, Jack helped remind me."

Jean smiled back, slightly laughing. "So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"What do you think...Go to Bayville plaza tonight...Just you and me," said Scott in a softer tone.

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait," she said with a smile. As they left she gave him a kiss on the cheek, it was the first time she kissed him in plain sight for all to see. But it didn't seem to bother either of them.

Later that night at the dance in Bayville plaza Scott and Jean danced the night away in plain sight for all to see. They enjoyed the good food, the crisp spring night, and each other. As onlookers watched, smiles never left their faces. However they were not alone. Watching from a distance was their friend Jack Robinson. Who had come alone just to get out and for something else special he planned for a bit later. He wasn't having nearly as much fun as his friends. Despite numerous pretty girls flirting with him and asking him to dance, he stayed focused on watching over his friends. There were other reasons for his refusal, but they were far darker then he would like to admit. He watch Scott and Jean have the time of their lives as the music played and the good times rolled. He watched as they simply forgot about their worries earlier about keeping their relationship private. Now they seemed not to care if the whole world knew. As he was lost in his thoughts, Jack didn't notice somebody approaching him.

"Hey Jack," said Rogue as she approached him.

Jack, startled, replied "Oh...Hey Rogue."

He briefly stopped to see Rogue wearing a beautiful red outfit. He tried to hide his blush, but Rogue just smiled at his reaction.

"You look...Great," said Jack, still slightly surprised.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yerself," replied Rogue.

"I thought you weren't coming. You always tell me how anti-social you are," said Jack.

"Well I guess free food, music, and an excuse to stay out late is better than nothin' at all," explained Rouge.

Jack paused briefly then he looked deeply in to her eyes. After a tense moment Jack finally spoke.

"Rogue...Would you like to dance with me?" asked Jack with as much sincerity in his voice as he could muster.

Rogue only smiled back at him.

"I'd love to Jack."

And with that Jack took her hand. Even though they were confined to gloves he could still feel her warmth. They started to dance in the night air. Rogue found herself finally making a connection with somebody and it was a connection beyond physical. For a brief moment, they both forgot about all their shortcomings in each other's presence.

From the dance floor, Scott and Jean noticed the familiar faces that joined the party.

"Hey Scott...Check it out," Jean said looking towards Jack and Rogue.

Scott just laughed slightly. "I guess we're not the only one's in the institute with more than a friendship."

"I saw the way Rogue looked at him when he saved us at that military base incident. You know what she said subconsciously that night?" asked Jean.

"What would that be?" asked Scott curiously.

She just smiled at him, "She looked at him dazed, enamored, and confused. Then all she could think was... 'Wow.'"

The smile on both their faces grew bigger. It had been the same thing that Scott thought the first time he saw Jean. It was an event that they both knew and treasured.

"Talk about de ja vu," said Scott, "You think they'll get together?"

Jean looked deep in to Scott's eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised at all."

Then they shared a deep kiss.

As the night wore on Scott and Jean soaked up the night. They danced, laughed, and kissed. Everything seemed to stand still and time seemed to loose all meaning in the process. As the end drew nearer and people began to leave it became more apparent that the romance that Scott and Jean discovered hadn't faded. It had grown.

"It's getting late...Wanna head back home after one more dance?" asked Scott.

"Sounds great. I hope it's a decent song," said Jean in return.

Across the dance floor Jack and Rogue were still dancing, but upon sensing it he began to head towards the stage with the DJ.

"Where ya goin' Jack?" asked Rogue.

"Don't worry, I came here for another reason. Your about to find out what," said Jack with a grin. Rogue smiled back, wondering what he was talking about. She watched him head up on stage and talk to the DJ. She saw him nod in agreement. Then he picked up a guitar that he bought with him and walked up to the microphone.

The DJ then made and announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, for our last few sets of the night we have one of your own up here. He's here to sing a very special song for all you lovers out there."

Scott and Jean looked up in surprise to see Jack up there with a big grin on his face. He looked straight towards them with a smile. Then he began to play a soft guitar rift. Jean in turn put her arms around Scott's neck and he put his arms around her waist as they listen to the song unfold.

As Jack continued to play the song he looked over at Rogue and gave her a suggestive wink. She could only smiled right back at him. She continued to listen as the soft, soothing song continued.

As Scott and Jean listened to the last verse their faces drew closer. That song, it summed up their lives and feelings in a nutshell and made them remember that no matter how the future treats them, they'll never find somebody else like them...Ever.

After that the song was over and as Jack finished the song he looked over to see Scott and Jean...Kissing passionately.

'Legends don't lie my friends. I know you both are going to face major complications in both of your futures. You will have to go through things that would break up normal pairs. However, on this night you have proven...Now you're love will be everlasting.'

Later that night Jean fell asleep in Scott's arms. It had been a magical night for the couple. It showed superstition and legend that they were in it for the long run. In Scott's room they shared in the comfort in being together. A comfort that helped them grow and love.

Jack watched them that night and saw their bond, but he also found something else unexpected. He found a bond with somebody else as well, but he was reluctant to admit it directly.

"Hey there cupid," said Rogue as she approached him from behind as he was about to turn in for the night.

"Hey Rogue. Did you have fun tonight?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I had a blast," she said with a smile.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Rogue deeply wanted to kiss him, but she knew that couldn't happen without hurting him. She felt saddened at the thought and Jack could sense it, but there was one burning question Rogue had.

"Jack...Why'd ya do this?" she asked with sincerity.

Jack was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. He didn't want to explain it; it was too painful. But he felt if anybody could understand him, Rogue could.

"Rogue," Jack said while taking a deep breath, "I know I act like some goody two shoes all the time. And I know sometimes I people see me as a flawless Boy Scout, but I there's a reason for that. Rogue, I've seen some terrible things in my life. What bothers me is...I had the power to stop some of those things. I could have prevented the deaths of a number of innocent people, mainly my foster parents. Ever since their deaths...Their souls, their demons have haunted me. Imagine having nightmares every time you try to sleep...Imagine feeling tortured by yourself and your conscious. I guess my kryptonite...Is my self."

Rogue looked at the pain in his voice. Even when he acted fine on the outside, he was tormented on the inside. It hinders his looks on life and love.

"Jack...I had no idea," she said as she gave him a reassuring hug. Although he didn't hug back at first, he did when her touch began to sooth his pain. Then their faces met, just inches apart.

"Look Rogue," began Jack, nervous about what he was going to say. "Nothing would make my world more complete than a kiss from me to you. But I know I can't and so do you."

His tone had grown sad and so had Rogue. She began to run her fingers around his face, trying to feel through her own prison.

"I know...And I wish..." She couldn't finish, she was on the verge of tears. Jack embraced her in a comforting hug.

"Rogue," began Jack, "I wish I could break you free of your prison right here and now, but I can't. And I swear I swear that no matter how much magic it may take me, I'll set you free from your isolation. I promise."

After that little speech Jack walked off to his room. Rogue watched him in a trance. He had brought Scott and Jean together, he taught others how to fight, and now he was going to help someone he had known for two months become free after a lifetime of isolation. As he walked up to his room Rogue, Scott, Jean, and the rest of the X-men looked upon him more than just a member of the family. He was a friend, a guardian, and an angel.

AN: Well, that's it for now. That's my little Scott/Jean and Jack/Rogue love story. That's it for now. I don't know if I'll add another chapter, but as of now I'll leave the story as it is now. I plan to write another X-men fic with a bit more action. It will still have Jack in it and it will have a lot more action. It will take place after this story time wise. Thanks you all for reading and please tell me what you think at Thanks and best wishes!


End file.
